Rubi Carmesi
by zaithund
Summary: Nuevo resumen: Naru regreso a Inglaterra, SPR se desintegro, y mai desapareció. Cuatro años después reaparece, pero ya no es la misma mai, cambio, algo en ella es diferente. -¿Puede una mentira repetida adecuadamente mil veces convertirse en verdad?- ¿Que ocultas Mai? o mejor dicho de quien?-
1. Chapter 1

**Rubi carmesí.**

**Capitulo 1. El inicio de los malos tiempos.**

Hace más de tres meses que Naru regreso a Inglaterra junto a su hermano. Hace más de tres meses que Gene dejo de ser mi guía en los sueños y SPR sin un líder cerró.

Monk siguió con su banda, viajando y viviendo de su música, Ayako se hiso cargo del hospital de su familia, John siguió al cuidado del orfanato de la iglesia, Yusuhara se recibe este año y Masako viajo a Inglaterra siguiendo a Naru, supongo que ella siempre tuvo mayor oportunidad que yo.

Yo conseguí un nuevo trabajo como camarera con un buen pago, sin embargo mis sueños empeoraron, hasta tal punto que las heridas que recibo en mis sueños se manifiestan físicamente en mi cuerpo y cuando despierto los muebles del cuarto están movidos, tirados e incluso una que otra silla partida en pedazos. Así que duermo tan solo cuatro horas diarias es poco, pero suficiente, por lo menos para mí.

Por este motivo cambie mi forma de vestir drásticamente en estos pocos meses, camisas, remeras, polos solo de mangas largas, y pantalones en vez de minifaldas. Depende de la profundidad de la herida trato de cubrirla con cualquier accesorio que tenga, pañuelos, muñequeras, porque lo que menos quiero es que se enteren, se preocuparían y posiblemente lo llamen a él, y tal y como nos despedimos no quiero verlo. Por lo menos, no por estos motivos.

Así que ahora mismo estoy terminando de empacar, Ayako muy sutilmente, o eso cree ella, está tratando de distraerme de pensar en mi narcisista y egocéntrico ex-jefe, de este modo deliberadamente y sin preguntarme, cosa que me molesto bastante, compro dos boletos de tren para Okinawa de tres días, fue una suerte que eligiera un fin de semana, porque no se que habría hecho con mi trabajo si fuéramos en mitad de semana y así sin querer, ni poder negarme ya que realmente necesito esta distracción, aquí me encuentro saliendo de mi departamento y dirigiéndome a la terminal. Saque mi nuevo y barato celular ya que el antiguo no sé cómo pero hace unos días cuando me desperté agitada de uno de mis sueños, me di cuenta que el celular que normalmente lo coloco en la mesita al lado de la cama, se encontraba esparcido en pedazos cerca de la pared frente a mi cama, como si lo hubieran arrojado con fuerza. Solo sé que lo primero que pensé, fue el dinero que me costaría otro teléfono y que el próximo que consiga lo guardaría dentro de un cajón. Mientras camino busco el número de Ayako, pero observe un nombre en la pantalla que hace que detenga mi caminar.

"_No estás enamorada de mi, estas enamorada de mi hermano gemelo Gene, no de mi"_

Todavía puedo escucharle decir estas palabras como si estuviera en frente de mí.

Parpadeo un par de veces, y observo nuevamente la pantalla.

_"Naru" _

Suspiro y suelto una risa triste _"soy una idiota"_ me digo a mi misma mientras retomo mis pasos, me fijo la hora y maldigo en vos baja _"Ayako va a matarme"_ pienso tratando de avanzar más rápido, cuando estoy a punto de cruzar la calle de la nada, una camioneta negra se atraviesa y frena frente a mí, me sorprendo dando unos pasos asía atrás. Las puertas de la furgoneta se abren y cuatro sujetos vestidos con trajes negros bajan de ella, mirándome fijamente, midiéndome como un animal. Retrocedí lentamente y note que todavía tengo el celular en la mano, tan solo pude tocar una tecla de llamar justo antes de que uno de esos hombres se colocara frente a mi tomándome de los brazos, haciéndome tirar el teléfono, mientras que otro se me acercaba con una jeringa con algún liquido dentro, el pánico llego como un impuso directo a mi cerebro y como una medida de defensa empecé a patear, forcejear, pidiendo a gritos ayuda la cual nadie acudía, no había nadie, sola a mi fortuna, maldije y continúe tratando de liberarme, en un momento de confusión, no sé quien, ni el porqué, ni como lo hiso, pero tanto los vidrios de la camioneta como de los autos cercanos, se quebraron y rompieron, estallando en miles de pedazos. Mi captor se inquieto, lo vi en sus ojos, como un movimiento de cabeza, llamo al otro hombre, antes de que reaccionara y de un solo movimiento me inyecto un liquido en el cuello, el shock fue inmediato y luego el terror _"que me inyecto" _pensé en mi desesperación, iba a preguntarles porque me hacían esto, pero mi boca, ya no me respondía, mis parpados se sintieron pesados.

Me cargaron subiéndome a la camioneta, mis captores se convirtieron en siluetas borrosas, uno de los hombres cogió algo negro del suelo y lo tiro sobre mis piernas _"mi bolso"_ supuse. Mis ojos me dolían, casi no podía mover mi cuerpo, me estaba rindiendo a mi suerte.

"_Hola"_ escuche una voz a lo lejos _"Hola. ¿Quién es?"_ exigió esa voz. Entrecerré mis ojos y trate de fijar mi vista. Algo en el piso, algo negro, mi celular _"¿a quién llame?"_ me pregunte, no tuve tiempo para nada, todo fue tan rápido _"Si es una broma, le aseguro que no me causa gracia"_ gruño esa voz, se me hiso familiar, conocida. Yo la conocía, esa voz gruñona que no soporta ni un chiste. Quería gritar, pedirle ayuda, su ayuda, pero al parecer no fui única que lo escucho, ya que note como una un borrón negro se acercaba al teléfono tirado y de un pisotón firme y fuerte lo hizo pedazos. Ese fue el último sonido antes de que cerraran la puerta de un golpe sumiendo todo en penumbras.

"_Naru"_ susurre en la oscuridad antes de perderme en ella.

Este es mi primera historia. Espero que lo disfruten. Zaithund.


	2. Capitulo 2 El jefe de PRK

**Aclaración sobre el capitulo:**

**En el comienzo del capitulo, se muestra el reencuentro de ayako y mai. Esto pasa tres años después del secuestro de mai. **

_**Capitulo 2. **_**El jefe de PRK.**

_Golpee la puerta insistentemente, era de noche, pero no sabía la hora, tampoco tenía interés de saberla. Siguió golpeando hasta que escucho movimiento dentro de la casa. Dos golpes más y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una mujer pelirroja, en bata, con una mirada de furia y enojo._

- _quién diablos se atreve a levantarme a esta hora? – Despotrico casi a los gritos mostrando su enojo con más de un movimiento de manos._

_La mire, esperando a que se calmara, me miro fijamente, sus cejas se surcaron mostrando confusión, casi suelta un grito de horror; miro mi ropa, mi cara, mi pelo y se detuvo en mis ojos mirándome penetrantemente como tratando de asegurarse de algo que ella ya intuía. El eco de su vos destrozo el silencio._

- _M-Mai?_

_La mire anhelante, di un paso hacia ella esperando su rechazo, algo que no sucedió, así que sin apartar la mirada, pase mis manos por su cintura y apoye mi frente en su pecho._

- _Ayako – susurre con dolor._

**_1 año después._**

**_Oficina PRK- (Investigación Paranormal de Kyoto). Japón. 14:20p.m. finales de Octubre. _**

Una mujer pelirroja, golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de su jefe.

- Ren!- grito sin embargo no se escucho movimiento desde adentro- Ren! Maldita sea abre la puerta ahora! – grito una octava más alto.

Se escucho el sonido del seguro de la puerta, Ayako suspiro, acerco su mano a la perrilla girándola y entrando por fin después de media hora exigiendo abrir la maldita puerta. La oficina estaba a oscuras, hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el completo desorden que había por toda la habitación, suspiro por segunda vez, y empezó a buscar a su excéntrico jefe.

- donde estas?- exigió

Se escucho un ruido de un sillón modelo Miami de color gris oscuro que estaba extrañamente colocado en una esquina de la oficina. Me acerque y contemple a un despreocupado niño que yacía dormido.

- Ren… – Pregunte- porque finges? Se que no estás dormido

- Nada pierdo con intentarlo- susurro luego cambio de posición dándome la espalda- que sucede Ayako? Porque tanto escándalo?

- llamo un cliente- dije mientras me alejaba y me dirigía hacia la ventanal corriendo las cortinas dejando entrar la luz- va a llegar en media hora, así que acomódate la ropa, el pelo y lávate la cara, trata de estar presentable, eres nuestro jefe, actúa como tal.

- que te hace pensar que todos los jefes tienen que ser pulcros, respetables y de buena apariencia- dijo mientras se sentaba perezosamente y bostezaba- esa descripción me suena familiar- dijo mientras sonreía con ironía.

Solté una sueve carcajada mientras recogía los libros dispersos por el piso – bueno, muévete que no tengo todo el día.

Ren la miro con indiferencia, se acomodo sentado en el sofá, y espero. Sonreí al ver que me hacía caso, me di media vuelta, acomode los libros en el librero y al darme vuelta, estaba nuevamente acostada con los ojos cerrados y dándome la espalda. Sentí un tic en el ojo derecho, agarre lo primero que tenía a mano, un libro, y se lo tiro con fuerza, pero antes de llegar ni un metro de ella se detuvo en el aire, suspendido a dos metros del suelo.

-Ayako, es de mala educación arrojar objetos contundentes que podrían lastimar a alguien físicamente y más si esa persona está descansando- dijo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba nuevamente- no es eso lo que me enseñaste- afirmo con una sonrisa.

Refunfuñe sabia que eso pasaría, que no llegaría ni a tocarlo- Si, lo que sea, prepárate que el cliente está por llegar- murmure con enojo, con eso dicho me dirigí a la puerta saliendo con ella escuchando el sonido del seguro de la puerta nuevamente cerrada por dentro.

-Ayako – alguien llamo mi nombre. Al mirar a un costado encuentro a Takigawa (monje) sentado en el sofá de tres, tomando un café que se suponía que era mío- como estas?- dijo dejando la tasa en la mesita frente al sillón y regalándome una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Suspiro y lo miro con enojo- Ese café era mío- reclamo mientras me acerco y me siento a su lado. El pasa su brazo por mi espalda y me abrasa, mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Vas a contestar? – pregunta cerca de mi cuello, algo que hace que me estremezca, sonrió ante la sensación.

- me encuentro bien, algo cansada de renegar con ya sabes quien-murmuro con cansancio- y tu que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar con tu banda

- Bueno…un pajarito me comento que hoy viene alguien con un caso-responde mientras toma un sorbo de café, _de mi café _frunzo el ceño al recordarlo- y quería ver que decide Ren sobre este… hace mucho que no aceptamos alguno- menciona con aburrimiento.

- Bueno todo depende de si vale nuestro esfuerzo o no y dile a ese pajarito que deje de husmear en mi escritorio, por que si lo llego a pillar lo voy a…-mi amenaza fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal. Gire mi rostro observando a un hombre de no más de treinta entrando por ella, su mirada y postura evidenciaba su nerviosismo y hasta diría un poco de pánico. De un movimiento suave me levante y me acerque a el con mi más falsa y cordial sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece? – pregunte amablemente

-B-Buenas tardes- tartamudeo- e-estas s-son las oficinas de **Investigación P****aranormal de Kyoto****?**

_"es que no vio el letrero antes de entrar"_-pienso con fastidio- Así es, sea bienvenido, usted debe ser el Sr. Takemoto-san- el hombre asiente con la cabeza- por favor tome asiento y coméntenos por que requiere nuestros servicios.

Mientras le señalaba donde sentarse, me acerque a la puerta a mi derecha- Ren!- llame golpeando dos veces- el cliente ya llego- avise dando la vuelta y sentándome a lado de takigawa.

Note que Sr. Takemoto se acomodo en uno de los sillones individuales a nuestra derecha, frente a nosotros había otro sillón de tres y a nuestra izquierda uno individual todos rodeando una mesita rectangular de madera caoba. Mire con impaciencia el reloj de la pared, habían pasado diez minutos y ren no salía, con una visible vena de molestia en mi frente estaba a punto de levantarme para traerlo de los pelos, cuando siento respingar a Takigawa al lado mió, se muestra extrañado mirando la puerta de la oficina de ren y luego viéndome a mi con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo miro con extrañeza y a punto de preguntarle que diablos le sucedía, cuando giro su rostro dirigiendo su atención a nuestro cliente.

- Bueno Sr. Takemoto-san, por favor díganos el por que requiere los servicios del PRK?- takigawa pregunto con una sonrisa amable

- Si, bueno… Usted es?- pregunto desconcertado.

- Oh, perdón, soy Takigawa Hosho y ella-señalándome - es Matsuzaki Ayako.

- Un gusto- correspondió con una sonrisa amable- espero que no le moleste, si pregunto si usted es el jefe de este lugar?

-No- negó con la cabeza- yo solo soy parte del equipo, nuestro jefe se encuentra en su oficina ahora mismo, pero esta completando papeleo- menciono señalando la puerta de la oficina/cueva de ren- por ese motivo me pidió a mi que empezara con la entrevista que el se uniría cuando se desocupe- al ver la mirada de intriga del cliente siguió hablando- como vera R.P.K se ha ganado su reputación gracias a ...- y empezó a relatar la creación del RPK.

Lo mire fijamente levantando una ceja escéptica de sus palabras, ren estuvo encerrado toda la mañana y principios de la tarde hasta ahora, era imposible que hallan intercambiado palabra alguna.

_"Tranquila ayako yo le pedí a monk que diga eso" _salte de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Ren en mi cabeza, tal movimiento no paso desapercibido atrayendo la atención hacia a mi, evadiendo sus miradas, acomode mi cabello con pereza y mire mis uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante de la habitación, seguí con mi análisis de uñas hasta que deje de sentir sus miradas y escuchar que retomaban su conversación.

Soltando un suave suspiro, cerré los ojos con molestia gritando internamente.

_"maldita sea ren! Con un carajo avisa antes de hacer algo como eso de nuevo, quedo claro!" _

_"si si lo que digas" – _contesto restándole importancia-_ "Monk y tu harán la entrevista, pregunten lo habitual, si quiero saber algo en particular, ustedes serán mi vos"_

_"Tu deberías estar aquí y hacer la preguntas, que te cuesta salir de esa oscura cueva que llamas oficina"- _respondí con molestia

_"Me cuesta"-_afirmo con seriedad

_"que sucede? Te duele algo?"- _pregunte con preocupación

_"estoy bien, solo que…- _se quedo en silencio, algo que me preocupo y con toda la intención de levantarme e ir a ver que andaba mal, termino lo que estaba diciendo con pereza_-"solo que encontré una posición extremadamente cómoda en el sillón donde estoy acostado, y temo de que si me muevo ya no podré encontrar una posición tan cómoda como ahora"_

_"Ren mocoso, estas tentando tu suerte!" _grite en mi fuero interno apretando los dientes con ira.

_"hey, Ayako, monk ya empezó con las preguntas" _me informo.

Con un suspiro, abrí los ojos y preste atención a la conversación que se estaba surgiendo. Takigawa seguía con su postura tranquila y amable, lo que logro que el cliente tranquilizara pero cuando comenzó con las preguntas, note como ese nerviosismo que fue aplacado, volvía.

-Podría decirnos por que razón solicita nuestros servicios?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Bueno, hay algo inusual en nuestra casa…

-inusual?- pregunte.

-Si-asiente con un movimiento de cabeza- en un comienzo solo era por las noches y en cortos lapsos de tiempo, pero últimamente… esto sucede en cualquier hora, ya sea mañana, tarde o noche.

-Exactamente que es lo que sucede?- cuestiono takigawa con intriga.

-Por las noches, se escuchan ruidos, en un principio mi esposa y yo pensamos que eran ratas por eso llamamos a un fumigador, al hacer la inspección dijo que no encontró indicios de que ratas en la casa, eso nos desconcertó, pero tratamos de no darle mucha importancia, pero a la semana los ruidos volvieron y por mas tiempo. Poco después empezamos a notar que algunas cosas desaparecían y reaparecían en lugares diferentes.

- Entiendo, algo mas que quiera agregar?- pregunte amablemente, podía notar el casi estado de pánico con el que hablaba sobre el tema.

- No nada mas, por favor ayúdenme, me aterra que algo pueda pasarle a mi familia- pidió desesperadamente.

_"Ren_" llame internamente

"_mmm que?"_

"_Y? que opinas, aceptamos?"_

_"Va hacer un caso muy aburrido, así que no_" -contesto con indiferencia -"_aconséjale que cambie de casa o algo por el estilo, y caso resuelto_" propuso como si nada

"_el hombre esta desesperado ayúdalo"_ le implore "_Ren!?"_ llame nuevamente y al no recibir respuesta suspire con pesar, dirigí mi mirada al cliente a punto de pedir disculpas e informarle que no íbamos a aceptar su caso, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose atrajo la atención de los tres hacia esa dirección. En el marco de la puerta correspondiente al jefe, de pie se encontraba un niño de unos doce o trece años, pelo y ojos negros, de rasgos finos hasta casi femeninos y de mirada penetrante, estaba descalzo y vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Su vista no se apartaba de la mirada nerviosa del Sr. Takemoto, ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha y hablo.

- Aceptamos el caso- declaro y luego aparto su mirada dirigiéndola hacia a mi.- Ayako infórmale al cliente los requerimientos necesarios, este caso no va a durar mas de dos días- y con eso dicho se adentro nuevamente en su oficina

Eso si me sorprendió, "dos días" nada mas?, normalmente un caso dura una semana depende de la dificultad hasta se puede extender a dos. Lo mire con extrañeza, pero una voz atrajo mi atención.

-¿Disculpen, pero quien es?- pregunto con intriga el Sr. Takemoto.

- El es Tsuzaki Ren- hablo takigawa- Director del "Investigación Paranormal de Kyoto", en otras palabras nuestro jefe- termino de anunciar con una sonrisa

-Tan joven- susurro con asombro

Soltando un suspiro tome parte de la conversación- Sr. Takemoto-san, sobre los requerimientos necesarios…- y así pasamos gran parte de la tarde ordenando lo necesario para el caso, y antes de que me diera cuenta takigawa ya se había marchado alegando que tenia practica con su banda, y la oficina quedo en completa calma. Ren no había salido ni pedido nada durante la tarde, así que decidí ir verlo. Llame a la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta, me adentre en la habitación, buscando con la mirada a mi problemático jefe. Nuevamente los libros que anteriormente había acomodado, estaban esparcidos por el suelo, soltando un suspiro opte por ignorarlos y acomodarlos después. Acercándome al único sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, encontré lo que buscaba; ren estaba acostado y dormido boca abajo abrazando una almohada, di la vuelta al sofá y me senté tratando de no incomodar su sueño, estire mi brazo y acaricie suavemente su pelo, lo sentí tensarse para luego soltar un suspiro relajándose, acercando su cabeza para recibir mas caricias, solté una risita suave ante tal acción. Levante mi vista y observe por la ventanal, el ocaso teñía la habitación de un naranja-rojizo y anunciaba la pronta aparición de la noche.

-Ya llega la noche- susurre y empecé a escuchar suaves sollozos de la persona que se encontraba dormida al lado mió.

"_y con ella las pesadillas"_ pensé con pesar

Los sollozos se hicieron más intensos de un segundo a otro, me acerque abrazándolo suavemente, tratando inútilmente que en esta ocasión pueda tranquilizarse solo con palabras

- Tranquila, tranquila- susurre aun abrazándola- ya no estas más en ese lugar, estas aquí conmigo- seguí repitiendo tratando de aplacar sus bruscos movimiento- estas a salvo, estas a salvo Mai.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola! cri cri cri (grillos)**

**Si lo se! Merezco sus insultos y mucho mas... se que me tarde horrores en actualizar pero es que... ME OLVIDE QUE HABIA ESCRITO Y SUBIDO ESTA HISTORIA :$ ... Perdón en serio! Hace una semana atrás por casualidad (en realidad por aburrimiento) entre a mi Hotmail (que nunca entro), y ta-da! Tenia un montón de e-mail de diciéndome que actualice esta historia... les aseguro que me golpee muy fuerte contra la pared como escarmiento. Y al minuto siguiente me propuse a subir este capitulo, me tarde por que tenia unos cuantos errores y tuve que corregirlos. Pero por fin aqui esta :D**

**Tardare en actualizar pero no abandonare la historia. Por favor ténganme paciencia. y quiero agradecer los comentarios que dejaron sobre esta historia. **

**Desde ya Gracias! **

**Zaithund :3**


End file.
